With reference to FIG. 1, a typical fuel supply unit for a vehicle includes flange structure, generally indicated at 10 including a plastic flange 20 configured to be sealed to a wall of a fuel tank. The flange structure 10 is interconnected with a fuel pump assembly 12 by a pair of metal struts 14. The flange structure 10 also includes various ports 16 that provide pathways into and out of the fuel tank for fuel. The ports 16 are connected with the fuel pump 12 to supply fuel to an engine, but the connecting hoses are not shown in FIG. 1.
Recently, there has been a greater focus on Electro Static Dissipation (ESD) in such fuel supply systems. It is known that as fuel flows through various components of the fuel supply system, such as the fuel pump assembly, the fuel filter, and various valving and tubing, there is the potential for static electricity to be generated in the various conductive components of the fuel supply system. To dissipate this static electricity, fuel supply systems electrically ground the components through electrical interconnection.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, some systems employ a separate cable harness 18 which grounds through the pump negative. Other systems employ grounding clips (not shown) that touch an inline filter. In addition, conductive portions of fuel ports have been grounded.
There is a need provide for ESD of fuel ports while creating a barrier to prevent permeation or leakage of fuel around the fuel port.